1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a wrench for removing boat drain plugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational boats are typically designed with at least one drain hole and drain plug system to allow for quick removal of water from the boat when out of water for trailering or dry storage. Due to the increasing rise in invasive waterborne pests, such as the quagga mussel, and the transfer of plant life and other non-native species between bodies of water, boaters are often now directed to remove the drain plug from the boat once it is removed from water. Consequently, the plug must be again reinserted into the drain hole before launching the boat again. Drain plugs are typically fashioned from non-corrosive metal with a square end to allow for removal with standard wrenches. The square head may either be a Standard or Metric size. Alternatively, some drain plugs have a T-handle configuration to allow for removal.
Boat drain plugs are typically positioned below the boat in hard to reach locations. As such, it can be difficult to maneuver standard wrenches, or the users hands to get to the drain plug. Furthermore the surrounding space can be small, allowing for very little turning of the wrench before it must be refitted on the plug to continue turning the plug for removal or reinsertion.
As such, there is a need for a tool that will work with different types of drain plug heads, allows for easy insertion in to tight areas, and will allow for continual turning of the plug without having to repeatedly reattach the tool to the plug.